vampiresroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Redemption
Vampire: The Redemption "It disgusts me. It will end. I am bringer of redemption, for that is what we need... Redemption" Seth Sangres The redemption is an older vampiric sect. Originally led by Talus Sangres, vampiric master. A brother of Talus, Seth, recently revived the ancient sect. The aim to purge the vampiric race of a claimed weakness and complacency. The sect holds religion to its core, beleiving in the three vampiric Gods; Bretheras, Semenko and La Magra. It offers tributes to all regularly. It attacks any that do not follow it and is currently led by Seth Sangres and Domir Brando. 'Beliefs' Redemption has three main beliefs. At the core of their beliefs is the belief in Gods. The redemption teaches to have complete faith in the Gods. They make sacrifices and offerings to the Gods regularly. To Bretheras redemption forces pain and suffering on themselves and others. Not only does this apparently appease the god, it teaches the students to cope with pain, and teaches them to let go of morals when it comes to others. To Semenko redemption offers hate to all those who are not with them, and brings war to any that stand remotely against the sect or the gods. To La Magra, offerings of blood are made with every new entrant into the sect. Not only does this appease the God of blood, it leaves the masters with a complete collection of vitae, giving them ultimate power. The second main belief of redemption is belief in eradication of the weak. Redemption seeks to bring the complacent and static vampiric race to strength and growth. Redemption takes no caution to kill anyone that shows any sign of weakness. The third main belief is of leadership. All wariors must give undying loyalty to the blademaster, all mages to the spell master. Anyone in redemption must give their loyalty to the masters of the sect, and carry out their orders to the letter. To go against a superior is to condemn yourself to death in the eyes of the masters. Initiation The intiation to redemption is different and longer than previous sects. Seth Sangres beleived it was the taking of just anybody that plagued most sects with the weakness they befell. It is because of this he demands and applicant must wait outside the sect for three days, with no blood. They will be worn down by anyone passing them, and sometimes even beaten to near death. Only surviving this physically and mentally, can they enter the doors of redemption. Once inside, they must pass a series of tests, set by whoever lets them in. This leads them through to the initation ceremony. In which they swear loyalty to the Sect masters, and to the gods. They offer blood to bind their loyalty and as a tribute to the Gods. Heirachy The sect follows the standard older vampiric heirachy. A vampire starts at the rank of Neophyte. A neophyte is a new born in the eyes of the sect. They know very little about what it is to be a vampire, and typically have little control over the beast or their magicks. They will rarely be used for anything but basic work. Their main goal is to aquire a master or teacher, this will take them to the rank of apprentice. Apprentices are the student bulk of the sect. They learn what it is to be a vampire, learn how to fight and how to produce the basics of magicks. They will assist their master on whatever task they get and learn strength in the eyes of the redemption. When ready they trial for the rank of warrior, or mage. Warriors and Mages make up the bulk of the sect, they are the soldier rank and are sent on most of the external tasks. When it comes to war they are the front line, the grunts. They often take apprentices to teach what they know and very few vampires make it past this rank. Those that do usually show promise from day one, they get a vampire master teaching them through their apprenticeship and soldier rank. Those that progress, progress to Blood Lord or Blood Mage Blood Lord / Blood Mages are the ultimate of their studies. Blood Lords are the feircest in combat, and blood mages in magick. The sect gives them more free reign than warriors or mages, and rewards them when they do well for the sect. The finest blood lord, holds the title of Blademaster and the finest blood mage - spellmaster. Blademaster / Spellmaster, these are the ruling ranks of warriors and mages. A blademaster commands the warriors and blood lords, leading them in any battle and war. They are the finest combatant in the sect and the title is challengable by any blood lord. The spell master is the finest mage in the sect and they lead the mages and Bloodmages into researching new magicks. The current Spellmaster is Nepthis Brando, and blademaster __________ Master; there are very few masters in the vampire world. Normally only two to five at any given time. The masters in the sect are the best at everything they do, magicks, combat, knowledge. Their word is law and none would dare disrespect them. The current masters are Domir Brando and Seth Sangres